Zerosu no Ryuuzoku
by Jaylia
Summary: Zerosu is at his point of age where he needs a mate... ( More like a slave in mazoku terms) So what does he do? Go to the Ryuuzoku clan! Please RR! Update! 330
1. A Ryuuzoku Mate

Zerosu no Ryuuzoku  
  
A.N. Yes another fic by Filia Metallium/FiliaTheRyuuzoku etc. yet this one shouldn't be as boring. It's quite different from what I usually do So.. Please do review and tell me what you think. This may be a lemon.depending in whether I feel like writing one. Lina and company may show up. I'm not sure. This is the Slayers Universe though different time. Ryuuzoku and Mazoku are total enemies of course, which will be explained why later. Xellos is around 900 something and Filia 400 (Major 100 year difference) I'm changing the names from Xellos - Zerosu and Filia - Firia Anyway. enjoy! And please review!! ________  
  
"Zerosu!" A voice rang into a violet haired priest who was currently sitting in tree watching a fight break lose amongst a few humans. Zerosu's eyes squinted at this. Did she have to be so loud? He let a grin slip and teleported to his respective place.  
  
"Yes Juuo-sama. you bellowed?" He quipped like he usually did.  
  
"I could always raise my volume." Beast master Zelas would always reply. "Though today isn't an account of bellowing. I was thinking. You have turned to your ninth century a few years back, haven't you? You should start looking for a mate. No not a lifetime one, so stop looking at me like that. I mean it's usual for a mazoku of your age to get a temporary slave. to satisfy their needs."  
  
"I'll put some thought into it and come up with something unusual!" Zerosu said thoughtfully.  
  
"So I figured." Zelas replied dryly waving her hand as if to dismiss Zerosu. He bowed on one knee and teleported away.  
  
"Knowing Zerosu he would pick a lesser demon rather than a human." She mumbled to her self, tilting her glass of wine. "I knew he wasn't normal when I made him." She slightly grinned.  
  
"Which is why you made him, my lady." An amused voice was heard beside her as a figure materialized beside her. Zelas smiled as the arrival kissed her on the hand.  
  
"Dynast. what a surprise." She said. "Care to enlighten my boredom?"  
  
"With pleasure!" ________  
  
"Hmm. A mazoku wouldn't be good to torture. neither a human. They have no stamina. What about." Zerosu's eyes lit up as he thought of something, a cruel and sadistic grin crossed his face.  
  
"I do believe it's time I paid them a visit." He said aloud, materializing out of his room. He reappeared in a wide-open desert, a bluish white castle like building a few ways ahead of him. "Karyou's Shrine, eh? I do hope he isn't around." Zerosu quickly concealed his aura and went off to his place of interest. The Priestess's shrine of course! ________  
  
"I could swear they overwork us!" Firia flopped on her bed with thud.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm back in my natural form!" Mikka, her companion agreed. "Who wants to learn to be in human form so often?"  
  
"I don't mind it. I had a few human guys come up to me and say I was cute." Firia teased.  
  
"Ah hush with the bragging. it's not my fault I'm not such a bright as blonde as you with deep blue eyes that guys just want to drown in." Mikka replied good-naturedly.  
  
"My dad said I get my eyes from him." Firia tried to say this as serious as possible but both she and Mikka bust out laughing at this.  
  
"Maybe that's how your mom fell in love with him." Mikka giggled.  
  
"They did say it was-" Firia cut off in the middle of her sentence, sensing something wrong. She sat upright and looked around the room carefully.  
  
"They said what? Something wrong Filia?" Mikka asked curiously, sitting up also.  
  
"Stay here. I think I sense something going wrong." Filia transformed into her human form. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Eh? Wait! I'm coming with you!" Mikka followed Filia out of the room, transforming likewise.  
  
"Hmm. so she can sense me? I do like that quite a bit." Zerosu was in the shadows outside of her room. Since Firia was getting closer, Zerosu decided to teleport away, lest his plans go wrong.  
  
As soon as Zerosu left, Firia felt his presence gone. "Hmm. it's gone. Say Mikka. Did you feel that?" Firia asked her friend curiously.  
  
"No. I'm not even sure what you are looking for." Mikka laughed nervously.  
  
"You'll see. come on we are going to Saichuro." Firia said, taking off in a run.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Mikka followed, though lagging behind the older dragon. "Firia's powers are so amazing. I wish I was like that." She said to herself.  
  
Firia opened the door to Saichuro's section of the shrine. "Saichuro-sama?! Are you in here?" She called frantically.  
  
"Firia! He'll get mad at us for just coming in here like that!" Mikka scolded.  
  
"Not as mad as he would be if I don't tell him." Firia replied, continuing her call for the elderly dragon.  
  
"Tell him what? Firia come on! Tell me!" Mikka urged. Saichuro choose that moment to appear, scaring Mikka out of her wits.  
  
"A-Ah! Saichuro-sam-ma. um." She mumbled, backing up.  
  
"Saichuro-sama! There is a mazoku lurking around here. I felt it while I was in my room." Firia said urgently. "He's quite powerful also!"  
  
"Mazoku?" Saichuro asked curiously. "Are you certain, my dear?"  
  
"Yes! He is still lurking around because I feel a faint presence of him!" Firia insisted.  
  
"I see what you mean." Saichuro held his staff in front of him with both hands and the room started to glow a bright white. "Come forth you evil demon!"  
  
Zerosu was a bit surprised at this spell, it immediately showing his hiding place far in the right corner of the room. "Well, Well. You found me." He said sarcastically. When his hiding place was found, a group of dragons appeared also in human form glaring at Zerosu.  
  
"I guess then. my visiting time is up." He opened his eyes and bore his eyes into Firia's.  
  
"What do you want?!" Saichuro demanded of him. Mikka backed away quite frightened. "Firia. let's go." She murmured to her best friend. It was at that moment Zerosu teleported in and out on a trail to Firia.  
  
He landed behind her, placing his staff in front of her neck. "Don't move and I won't hurt you." He whispered in her ear. His breath was light on the side of her face, causing her to tingle. She gulped, growing a bit angry. Who was he to take her captive?! She leaned forward, then backward and landed into his stomach. Pushing him back a little, she was able to duck out. She flipped her dress up and grabbed her mace.  
  
"Don't touch me! You. You. You namagomi!!" She spat out. The other dragons gasped as she started to swing her mace at the mazoku's face. Zerosu back up in surprise as the mace came for his face. He teleported in the nick of time, causing Firia to miss him.  
  
"Firia!" Saichuro gasped and everyone started to back away. "I guess you realized who I was." Zerosu reappeared again, this time putting a firm hold on Firia. "Let me go!" She screeched, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
"I don't think so." He chuckled. "I'm taking the girl! If you want her back come to die at Wolfpack Island!" He laughed evilly, teleporting him, Firia and the mace to his place of abode. 


	2. A Marked Ryuuzoku

Author's Note: Yes this part is hentai! Read at your own risk!!! Don't say I didn't warn ya. Ok not really because NC-17 isn't being allowed on ff.net. and because I can't write one! I'm not hentai enough! Argh!  
  
Chapter 2 - A marked dragon  
  
"Zerosu. you chose a dragon?" Zelas's voice was dead in surprise. She believed Zerosu would do something different. but not this different! "It's a Golden Dragon too!" She continued.  
  
"Isn't she a beauty? And such a ferocious attitude too... She was one of the only who was able to detect me." Zerosu looked the golden dragon asleep across his bed. Her hair was spread around her in soft curls. Her priestess garb was still on also though Zerosu thought to himself that it would be a bit funnier if she woke up in something she didn't like.  
  
"She still is a Golden one. If I have any problems with her. out she goes." Zelas said sternly.  
  
"Of course, Juuo-sama!" Zerosu replied with a charming grin. Zelas sighed and took a puff out of her cigarette and turned on her heel and left. Zerosu sat down on the bed beside his sleeping treasure. He leaned against the post and decided to go on planning of what he should to do to her.  
  
"Where am I? Oh wait. seems like dreamland." Dreamland Firia walked around her little haven a few ways, and then noticed no one in sight. "Mikka-chan! I know you are out there!" She called.  
  
"Hello Firia!" A taunting yet cheerful voice was heard from behind her, causing her to turn around quickly.  
  
"Y-You're that mazoku!" Firia gasped. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well. it should be vise versa! You are in my territory!" Zerosu waved a finger.  
  
"Then that means." Firia sat up quickly, bumping heads with the said mazoku. "I should punish you for that." Zerosu said grouchily.  
  
"What in Cepheid's name am I doing here?" Firia exclaimed, ignoring him and basically talking to herself. Zerosu grinned at this and took the opportunity to run his fingers up Firia's arm, causing her to shiver.  
  
"You are here because I took you. "He grinned, opening his eyes and giving Firia the meaning to his words.  
  
"N-No!!" She screeched, flipping her dress up and bashing him with her mace. He was definitely surprised at this, holding his cheek from where was hit. Being caught off guard, it really hurt. His eyes started to narrow and his fist balled. Firia dropped her mace with a thud and backed up.  
  
Zerosu grabbed her by the shoulders, glaring at her with a wicked look in his eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to learn that I am your master and that will not be allowed." He told her with a sugary sweet sarcastic voice. He grinned and let burst of shocks go through her body, knocking her unconscious. "I believe. we'll start the punishment now." He said cheerfully, closing his eyes again.  
  
Firia awoke again a few minutes later, holding her head. This couldn't be happening! She wasn't kidnapped by an evil mazoku was she? Answering her questioned, Zerosu leaned over her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Firia! Need I to help you wash?" He asked. Firia blinked in surprise, looking down to find out she was naked in a tub full of water and soapsuds. "Eeek! You pervert!" She cried, jumping across to the other side of the tub to cover up.  
  
"Now, Now Firia! No need to be shy. it's not like I haven't already seen your body." He grinned, winking at the same time. Firia blushed, bringing her arms across her breast to cover them and sunk a bit in the tub.  
  
"W-Why are you doing this to me?" She questioned, surprisingly with a strong and rebellious voice.  
  
"Why? Because you intrigue me!" Zerosu replied. He snapped his fingers and was immediately behind her in the tub. He leaned close to her, allowing his body to shape around hers. He took his left hand, firmly moving her arms out of the way and with his right hand he kneaded her left breast.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't want me." He grinned, whispering this in her ear. Her eyes widened at his actions, but widened more when she felt his bare leg rub against the inside of hers. Firia took a deep breath and shrieked.  
  
"Y-Y-You revolting, filthy.. namagomi!!" She spat out. She jumped out of the tub and ran out of the room leaving a half amused mazoku there. "Maybe I should have gotten one that was easier to frighten." He told himself, a bit irritated.  
  
Firia shivered in the corner of the room, covering herself up with a blanket. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes tight. "Cepheid- sama. all things work together for the good for them that love and obey, right? What is the meaning of this? Please rescue me." She prayed.  
  
"Praying doesn't work. I don't know why you pray to a dead God. especially since she is sealed away." A tall slim figured slowly entered the room, surprising Firia for she didn't even hear her.  
  
Firia turned around quickly, her eyes meeting a tall tan skinned lady, waist length blondish white hair. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and high heels. She was probably a foot or two taller than Zerosu. Firia's eyes widened when she realized who it was. Beast Master Zelas!  
  
"Z-Z-Zelas!" Firia exclaimed. She closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. "What have I done to deserve this?" She burst out, tears streaming down her face. She finally was letting out what she had been wanting to, crying with her heart's earnest.  
  
"Crying will get you nowhere either. I suggest you just accept the fact that you are Zerosu's and everything will be just fine." Zelas paused, taking a puff out of her cigarette.  
  
"But I can't!" Firia replied. "He has bad taste and an annoying voice a-a- and he's annoying all together and. and. and he's a mazoku." She wailed.  
  
Zerosu, who had been sitting in the astral plain listening, face faulted, landing on the hard ground near Firia. He stood up slowly, twitching. Zelas took this as a sign and exited the room. She did warn Zerosu that Ryuuzoku were the wrong bit to play with, much less a female golden dragon. Ah well. he was do a lesson.  
  
Firia ignored Zerosu, continuing on with her crying. Zerosu slowly walked over to her, his eyes opened. He picked her up, one hand on her back and the other underneath her knees. He held her like a treasure that he was afraid to break. Though he was a mazoku, he still had respect for his things and usually to never beat them around. He crossed the room and gently laid her on his bed.  
  
He leaned over her and cupped her cheeks with his hand and kissed her forehead, trailing his kisses down her face. Firia slowly stopped crying to look at Zerosu. His eyes were really closed and his face looked innocent. His hand was gentle on her skin, which made her relax. Zerosu suppressed a grin at this, leaving a kiss on her lips. He decided to stay there for a while when Firia's eyes started to close. He slowly started to nudge her lips apart with his tongue.  
  
She let her lips part, going by instinct rather than what she knew. In the back of her mind she was yelling to herself.  
  
"What are you doing, Firia-chan! This is Zerosu, servant of Zelas the Beast Master! Are you going to let him let you betray yourself?!" Her mind yelled at her.  
  
"But. he. it's like he is taking over my will." Firia murmured back to herself.  
  
"He's not! You're allowing him to seduce you!" Her mind yelled again. Firia ignored it and lifted a hand to the side of his face. She stroked his cheek as he led his kisses deeper, starting a war with her tongue against his. After a few seconds of this, he broke of the kiss, looking down at her.  
  
His breath was uneven, though it wasn't so obvious that he was trying to control himself. Holding a finger over her lips, he spoke to her. "I'm going to mark you. you'll be forever mine." He told her. "You have a choice. you can live and be mine or you can die right now." He said coldly.  
  
To emphasize on that, he held out his hand, a glowing green ball of energy formed. Firia cringed. If this was any other time, she would have thought about ending her life. But then again. this was *life* she was ending. her own. She looked at Zerosu and shook her head.  
  
"I'll. be yours." She murmured. Her voice was also uneven, but not from lack of breath, but because of the wave of tears that was about to pour out. Zerosu smiled and then dipped his head down to her neck. He bit her, not so gently, causing her to cry out in pain. He sucked a bit of her blood from her body, though not much to cause her to dry up and die.  
  
She grabbed on to his hair and moaned as he did this. A rush of excitement was running through her body as he slowly drank her blood. He lifted his head up and pressed on the spot where he bit her, causing the blood to stop bleeding. A scar immediately started to form.  
  
Zerosu bent down and removed the blanket from around Firia with his teeth. Immediately feeling shy, Firia covered her breasts with her hands, blushing furiously. Zerosu took both of her hands on one of his and then fondled one of her breasts in his other hand. Firia cried out, arching her back a little as Zerosu squeezed her nipples. He grinned and dipped his head down and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue. Keeping her distracted at this, he ran his fingers down her legs and let his hand rest above one of her most sensitive areas. She gasped at this, looking both worried and embarrassed.  
  
"Just relax. and everything will go just fine." Zerosu grinned, laying her back on the bed. ________  
  
"Gaav is planning something. isn't he?" Zelas asked the black haired Dark Lord Lying his head in her lap. She was in her throne room with her favorite wolves and Dynast.  
  
Dynast smirked, his eyes closed. "Of course he is. he has for so long."  
  
"Traitor. Why do they even try?" Zelas remarked, shaking her head.  
  
"Because they want to be as powerful as you, my Dear." Dynast replied, amusing Zelas.  
  
"How right you are, Dynast." Zelas let a smile leak from her lips.  
  
________  
  
It had been 50 years since Zerosu had kidnapped Firia. No dragons bothered to rescue her in fear of Zelas and that they decided to plan something else to get back at the mazoku. Firia hid her disappointment well, spite the fact that Zerosu would tease her every so often. The other Mazoku Lords though Zelas to be crazy to let Zerosu have such a mate! Firia soon realized she should steer clear of Gaav and Hellmaster Phibrizzo. They were the worst of the 5.  
  
She tolerated Dynast, since he was always in the lair. She tried to avoid him at all costs, seeing that Zerosu didn't like him. Sometimes, when on official business, he would bring his general. Sherra was her name. For some reason, which Firia couldn't figure out, She hated Firia. She'd go out of her way to make Firia look bad in front of the other mazoku until one day Firia caught on.  
  
"Fi-i-i-ria-a-a!" Zerosu dragged her name out, whining as he said it. Firia was busying around the kitchen, cooking all types of mortal food. The other Dark Lords would be arriving soon and though they didn't need it, Zelas had told Firia before that they enjoyed it.  
  
"No Zerosu. Don't ask again." Firia replied, beating eggs into a mix.  
  
"Just a little? No one won't know." He tried again. He walked up behind Firia, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's not working Zerosu. You may want to go to the room and see why." Zerosu frowned at this then shrugged and did as she said.  
  
"I'll be back!" He grinned happily. Firia sighed; satisfied she was alone at least. She was just about finished with everything, though had a few more touches to put on things before putting it on the table.  
  
"Zerosu's slave now doing housework? My, my! He does work you." A sneering and cold voice was heard from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Sherra." Firia replied with gritted teeth. "Do you need something?" She asked, tempted to snap at the mazoku general.  
  
"No, no. Thanks for asking though." Sherra replied, her voice far away from actual truth. "Where is Zerosu?" She asked  
  
"I suppose he is cleaning his room so he could have some pie." Firia told Sherra with a haughty grin.  
  
"Zerosu wouldn't sink that low. He has you to take care of his things. A low, filthy, degrading, drag-" Sherra cut off.  
  
As if on queue, Zerosu appeared behind Firia, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "I cleaned up the room. now can I have some?" He asked, chipper.  
  
"Can't you at least wait to say hi to our dear friend, Sherra?" Firia asked with sarcasm that a good mazoku wished they could produce.  
  
Sherra's eyes narrowed at this. "Zerosu dear. How do you do?" She asked. "I suppose you could leave your servant for a moment? I need to speak to you.. In private."  
  
"I suppose so." Zerosu replied with a chuckle. "I'll be back, Firia. and since I had to clean the room and I still didn't get any pie, then I'll think of a punishment for you." He winked and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"Zerosu!" Firia twitched.  
  
Sherra smiled in satisfactory, thinking she got Firia in big trouble. "Bye, bye Firia!" She waved, linking arms with Zerosu.  
  
Firia twitched even more at this, tempted to smack Sherra off Zerosu. "And take the jealous look off your face, FiiFii!" Firia grit her teeth even harder and turned away from the disappearing couple.  
  
"What is her problem, anyway?" She asked herself out loud, only to be answered by a new comer.  
  
"It's the beauty that she is jealous of. Zerosu has good taste. not to pick the likes of her and instead chose one so beautiful it hurts to look." A smooth voice was heard from the doorway and surprised Firia so much that she almost screamed.  
  
"Who.?" She asked, holding her hand over her heart. She looked over the new comer in surprise. "You're a dragon." She stated.  
  
"Not too much. like a mix in the middle." The green haired man replied, picking up a grape from Firia's decorative plate and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Firia was definitely in shock. What was a dragon doing here? He could possibly be a slave. and. was he an ancient?  
  
"Valgarv is the name. Servant to the great Lord Gaav!" Valgarv introduced himself with an exaggerated bow.  
  
"Lord Gaav?" Firia asked warily. She didn't like the man too much. He was boisterous and disrespectful.  
  
"Correct. So. Tell me your name?" He asked with a slight smirk, moving closer to her.  
  
"Firia." She replied with no hesitation. She was getting scared by him but didn't want to show it.  
  
"Firia." Valgarv smiled, letting the name roll off his tongue. "I've heard about you from Lord Gaav. Zerosu's slave, I presume?"  
  
"I'm not a slave." Firia replied stiffly. She backed up into the stove as Valgarv stepped closer, taking her hands.  
  
"Not a slave?" His smile grew wider. "So you actually have a mind of your own. I like that." He nodded. He would have probably said something more if he didn't hear Gaav's booming voice calling him.  
  
"Well Firia! I have to leave. I'll make sure to talk to you later. And pay no mind to Sherra. she's been pining after Zerosu for so long." Valgarv then left the way he came in with a wave.  
  
Firia sighed and turned back to her food. She started to growl unconsciously at what Valgarv said. So Sherra had been pining after Zerosu? She couldn't help but feel a little hostile at the Dynast's general's attempt at Zerosu.  
  
Becoming lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the lesser mazoku approaching her. "Ms Firia? Ms Firia? Mistress Zelas requires the food be brought in!" It tapped her on the shoulder, though standing a few feet away.  
  
Firia realized why. She was clenching her knife so hard that it looked like she was about to kill someone. "Oh. I'll be right there." She said while looking a little dazed. After what seemed like a strenuous chore, Firia loaded everything on the table and hurried to her room before Zelas and the rest of the Dark Lords saw her looking at her worst.  
  
When she did get there, she had quite a surprise. The room was rearranged and everything was sparkling clean. She noticed that a new piece of furniture was put in the room beside the big bed. It was a book stand with a lamp on top of it. She gasped and quickly ran to it and opened it up and noticed all her dragon training books neatly lined in there.  
  
"And to say you refused to give me some pie." Zerosu appeared behind her with a grin.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Firia squealed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Zerosu tilted her chin upward towards him and frowned. "So I get a reward, right?"  
  
"Well I guess it makes up for the time when you tripped me in the hall because you thought it was funny." Zerosu twitched at that.  
  
"Or the time when you switched the sugar with salt, knowing I love sugar in my tea." Firia continued. "Or the time you kept poking me during the last dinner, causing me to become nervous. There for Zelas thought I wasn't ready to meet all the Dark Lords, spite the fact I'm around two of them all the time." She growled.  
  
"I said sorry, didn't I?" Zerosu pouted, trying to look cute.  
  
"No." Firia replied, tapping her foot.  
  
"I didn't? Well then let me make it up to you." Not taking no for an answer, Zerosu tugged Firia closer to him and dipped his head, touching his lips lightly to hers. 


End file.
